Wheelchairs
by Hula
Summary: Quinn wakes up from her car accident only to learn that she is confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Who is she going to call for help? Artie, who else?
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first Glee fanfic. I chose to do Quartie because I had this idea that, after Quinn's accident, she could be in a wheelchair and then, bond with Artie and it could grow into a romance. I know people already thought about that but I haven't seen much fanfics about it.

Anyway, ENJOY! This is only the prologue. Should I continue? Does anyone have any idea? How I could improve this story? I need your help ADSJIOSW

The tumblr is mylifeaccordingtochicken . If it's good enough, it'll eventually be posted there too ;)

* * *

><p>''Arthur? There's a girl on the phone asking for you.'' I don't get phone calls often, let alone from girls, who could that be?<p>

''Coming mom!''

Why can't she come over to me? God… anyway, I'll just go and pick it up then.

''Yo, who is this?

-Hi Artie, it's Quinn.''

QUINN? She woke up? Why the hell is she calling me?

''Ho, hi Quinn, I guess you woke up from your accident, what can I do for you?

-I'm confined to a wheelchair. I… I didn't know who else to talk to… Sorry I'll just hang up.''

Ho no she's crying… Wait, did she just say she has to be in a wheelchair? Oh my god.

''NO! Don't hang up!

-Why? I must be bothering you anyway, you don't need another wheelchair in your life, I understand, don't worry.

-No Quinn, I'm coming over to the hospital. I may not need another wheelchair but you sure do.''

* * *

><p>This was only the prologue, the other chapters will be WAY LONGER! Review please :)<p> 


	2. Room 307

**So the first official chapter of this fiction is up! I know it's still short but I will make sure to update often.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't expect any sincerely :) Anyway, enjoy and I hopw to update tomorrow night too xox**

''Mom?'' Yeah obviously I can't get there by myself unless I'm willing to roll down the highway.

''What is it sweetie?

-My friend Quinn needs me right now. She just called from the hospital.

- Oh thank god she woke up! She answered a bit too enthusiastically. You want me to drive you there?

-Yeah... I replied, not trying to hide the fact that I really am upset.

-Get your coat and meet me by the car in 5.''

I hate it when she speaks like were going on a mission! Though now I'm kinda on one. Arg, I'll just go and grab my stuff in my room. Once we're in the car, I can't help but think about what I can say to Quinn. Yeah, I'll be there for her and everything but, what do I tell her? How can I really help her in this situation? I'm also in a wheelchair so I can't do that much… I guess I'll start be being present in her life and then we'll see. It scares me. We barely even speak and now we're talking about me becoming some kind of permanent companion for her.

''Artie?''

''Artie?''

''ARTHUR ABRAMS!

-WOH. God why is she screaming!

-We are at the hospital right now honey, you can go visit your friend. I'll just wait in the cafeteria or something. ''

Good thing that I didn't have to ask her to NOT come with me to see Quinn, it would be weird if my mom was there while I… comfort? Yeah, comfort her. When she was still in coma, all the Glee club went to see her so I already know where she is, now I just need to get there.

Three elevators and about 20 hallways, I'm finally sitting before the room 307. All I need to do right now is to push the door and Quinn would be there. I'm so not ready to face her, I don't want her to see me again and tell herself ''Well, this is my sad future. GO ARTIE YOU CAN DO IT!

''Artie? Is that you?''

Crap, she must have heard me mumbling. I guess I'll just enter her room.

''Yeah, I say as I open the door and roll myself to her bed.

-I know I was about to hang up earlier but I'm so glad y-you're here, she sobbed, clearly relieved that I was by her side. Like I told you on the phone, I can't walk anymore and wont for the rest of my life.''

That's hard. I lived it when I was younger but sincerely, I think the late you lose something, the harder it is to live without it. I can't imagine how it can be for her right now.

''Quinn, I truly don't know what I can tell you. Of course, I'm here and I will be for as long as you need me.

-What did you tell yourself when it happened?

-What? I replied, confused.

-What did you tell yourself to get through it? There must be something, I'm sure of it.''

God I can't rem… Oh.

''I still have my arms and my head, I can still eat cake, I said looking up. That's what I told myself. It's my mom who came up with it though.''

Is she smiling?

I MADE HER SMILE!

''I want cake.''

I guess I have to go to the cafeteria now if I want to keep seeing that smile.


	3. I'm independent

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter :). It's a bit longer and the other chapters will all be about this long. I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm also sorry if there are any errors! Enjoy! **

As I'm rolling away to the cafeteria, I can't stop thinking about how I made her smile just a minute ago. Poor Quinn. I know I keep saying that but I lived her situation and there's nothing else to say. Ugh… I'm in a hospital and I can't even move without bumping into everything. AND GOD IT'S A LABIRYNTH HERE.

''Can I help you?''

I lift my head up to see Carole, Finn's mom. She was my nurse on my stay here and I think it's thanks to her I never suffered from the depression the doctors predicted.

''Carole! Oh my god, I think you can save my life. I can't find the cafeteria and I need to get a cake for my friend.

-Of course you would bring a piece of cake to a friend in pain. Look, I'm going to save you that trouble, she said softly. Tell me her room number and just go back there, I'll bring it to you. Plus it'll be free since I work here.

-Thank you! She must be waiting for me I have been gone for like, 10 minutes now. Her room number is 307. Thank you again Carole.''

I was about to roll away when she spoke again, hands on her hips.

''Ho I see... You're here to see Quinn Fabray, the pretty blond.

-What do you mean? I replied, confused.

-See you Arthur! She said laughing as she walked away.''

What is she talking about! Yeah Quinn is pretty, so what? Yeah she's pretty. ARTIE. SHUT UP NOW. Now you're just going back to her room and tell her what happened and that her cake is coming soon! Many girls are pretty, it's not a big deal. I can even say that Miss Pillsbury is pretty and it doesn't mean anything, I can still see her every week without it interfering with our meeting. So I can talk with Quinn because she's my friend and I think she is pretty. I'm sorry Carole, I love you, but I have to say it: I HATE YOU FOR MESSING WITH MY HEAD. Now there's Quinn's room, just go in there Abrams.

''Hey Quinn! ''

See! Everything's fine.

''Artie! Where's the cake? She said, her smile slowly morphing into a pout.

-Oh, I met a nurse on my way there and she told me she'd get it for you, seeing I was having trouble rolling in the hallways. I know her; she was my nurse when I was eight.''

Why isn't she smiling again, I just told her the cake was about to get here?

''What's wrong Quinn?

-All of this. See, it's been eight years since your accident and you're still having trouble and people are still helping you all the time. She answered as a tear fell down her face. I want to be able to be independent! You know how I am Artie, I want to do everything by myself, even during my pregnancy I refused when Puck, Finn or even you, wanted to carry my books or walk me to Glee. Now, I will never be able to live alone and do everything on my own. Now the tears went streaming out of her eyes. What will I do when the cereal box will be out of my reach? What will I do when there will be no wheelchair ramp to a place a need to go? I just can't live with that in mind Artie. And now, I just realized how much I will need you and many other people.''

I can't stand to see girls cry. I can't stand to see Quinn cry.

''Quinn, I …

-Hey guys! Here's the cake! Said Carole, interrupting me in my motivational speech. Oh poor thing, here, take this cake, there's nothing like chocolate cake to heal a heart.

-Thank you Miss Hummel. Quinn replied, sniffing and wiping away her remaining tears.

-Just press the button if you need me darling. Artie, the visiting hours are done in five minutes, be quick! She said winking. ''

Now she's walking away. WHY DID SHE WINK? Calm down Artie. Speak to Quinn.

''I guess I'll leave now, you need to rest. You have my phone number, you can call me anytime. Or text me on my cell for that matter.

-I don't have your cell phone number, she said, smiling again.

-Here.''

I took out a pen and wrote it on her hand.

''As I told you: Anytime. Even if I'm in class or if it's two A.M. If you need me, you call me.

-Thank you Artie

-It's nothing. Bye Quinn, I hope to hear from you soon.''

She brushed the phone number with her other hand while muttering a goodbye. I hope she'll be alright. I will meet my mom downstairs now.

**Next chapter will be up during next week and at worse, next saturday! It will probably be Quinn's point of view. The tumblr is _mylifaccordingtochicken . _See you guys and reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Peeing in our beds

**I'm so sorry, it's been awhile. So, this is a short update because I don't have much time as I'm writing another fic 'Stacy's Dad' (Klaine). So this is kind of only a link between the last chapter and the next. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Why is my phone ringing… it's 4 in the morning. I'll just take it I guess, it must be urgent.<p>

''Who this be?

-Artie? Sobbed the voice on the phone

-Quinn! What is it? Why are you crying? What's happening?

-Well, I peed in my bed. She chuckled between two sniffs.

-Oh no! What happened?

-Well, I-I woke up and I needed to go to the toilet obviously. S-so I tried to get up but it took to much time since I'm not used to it and I peed there. Oh my god, it's so embarrassing but I-I don't know what to do now and you told me I could call you anytime and…

-Quinn, it's okay, just relax, it's not embarrassing, it happened to me, I said with a reassuring tone.

-Bu-but, what do I do now? God, I get out tomorrow and I'm definitely not ready… she replied, sobbing.

-Call a nurse, she'll understand. They will change your sheets and you'll go back to sleep peacefully.

-Okay, I'll do that. Thank you…

-Goodnight Quinn, sleep tight. Since you go back home tomorrow, do you want me to come over? I suggested.

-Hum, yeah, I would like that… I think I need a friend like you now. Come by three in the afternoon, I should be there. Goodnight Artie.

-Bye, I said as I hung up the phone smiling.''

I fell back asleep, thinking about what we'll do tomorrow. Maybe I should bring some movies? We'll see…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! We'll see how their day of tomorrow went in the next chapter ;) Reviews are welcomed!<strong>


End file.
